Love at Hogwarts
by gandlinc gals
Summary: When two girls attend Hogwarts, everyones true colours are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

The carriage trundled through the gates, the occupants faces were hidden behind a heavy, rich, velvet curtains. The carriage came to an abrupt halt. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly watched as two devilishly good looking and single girls alighted. The smaller one was heard to remark to the driver,  
  
" Thankyou, lover."  
  
The other one, said insincerely,  
  
" It's been a great trip handsome!"  
  
As they slowly walked towards the main entrance of Hogwarts, their features came into focus. Harry and Ron noticed that they were, in fact, immensely pretty and they had extremely seductive smiles, teamed with deep and enchanting eyes. Harry felt his nose and cheeks burn a deep crimson and Ron's ears flushed a bright pink as the girls approached. Hermione muttered that sounded suspiciously like 'boys!' as she flicked her hair and sauntered over to help with their hand luggage.  
  
"Hello," Hermione shoved her hand into the shorter girls hand and forced the shorter girl to avert her eyes from the freckly, and flushed Ron.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, I suppose you're visiting."  
  
"No, actually, we're new students. We've just arrived from Durmstrang. I'm Lily." Said Lily with a flick of her hair.  
  
" Yeah and I'm Georgina but they call me Georgie. Lily, please stop making eyes at the the red head, he's mine!"  
  
At this remark Ron went from a bright pink to the same colour as Harry.  
  
"Mione," Lily remarked, taking the liberty of shortening Hermione's name, "Who IS that handsome looking devil with the glasses over there?"  
  
"I'll introduce you." Hermione replied, walking them over to the two starstruck boys. "This is Ron Weasley, and this Harry Potter." Harry, who had now regained most of his cool extended a sweaty hand, while Ron sidled up to Georgie and said in an unusually high tone,  
  
"Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Charmed, lover." Came the cool reply. Georgie didn't seem to notice Hermione's withering glares.  
  
"Please to meet you. Handsome!" giggled Lily as she shook Harry's hand.  
  
"His name is Harry!" Hermione corrected her.  
  
"I really don't mind!" Harry protested in a squeaky and strangled voice, very different from his usual deep and mellow tone.  
  
Lily and Georgie answered all of Hermione's eager questions as they slowly moved off to Professor Mcgonogall's office. The trip was unusually longer than it normally would have been because Hermione set about finding out the entire life stories of the two new students and Ron and Harry trailed behind them, whispering things into each others ears. Finally, they reached the heavy, oak door of the teacher's staffroom and Georgie gracefully reched for the brass knocker and steadily banged on the wood. 


	2. Enter the Froizmaster

Much time had passed. Lily and Georgie were no longer little girls. They were little women. Their brief relationships with Harry and Ron, respectively, had crumbled due to the fact that both had fallen desperately, head-over-heels for Tom Marvolo Riddle, their Divination student facilitator in his diary phase.  
  
Luckily he was a mormon and was able to take two wives. As Georgina and Lillian sat, sexily, by a window over looking Hogwarts, Georgie remarked.  
  
"Lil, darling, when does the devil of a husband of ours return from torturing countless muggles?"  
  
"Who, knows. What ever happened to that sensational man with the scar and glasses?"  
  
Lil was reminiscing about their relationships with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. She remembered the fun they had had, the butter beer they had drunk and that rather enlightening holiday into Wales.  
  
"I believe he is out there trying to kill darling Tom." Georgie replied. She too wondered what became of her Ron, whom she fondly called Ronbals. "What ever happened to Ronbals?"  
  
"He went on to write books, his latest Harry and the Giant Peach is set to be a FANTASTIC success."  
  
Too true, Ron had gone on to write under the name of Ron Dahl.  
  
Their reverie was intrupted when the door of their room swung open and a man burst in. He was sweaty, shirtless and stubbly.  
  
It was FROIZIE. 


End file.
